TERATAI
by Clarione
Summary: Bagian pertama Trilogi Bunga. /Karena kau tidak ubahnya seperti danau, gelap dan tenang. Seperti halnya danau, kau dalam dan damai, namun penuh rahasia. Aku ingin menjadi teratai yang setidaknya bisa memberimu sedikit warna... / Vignette. Canon. Fluff (maybe) Rivetra. PWP for Plot? What Plot? Mind to Read and review?


Disclaimer: I don't owe Shingeki no Kyojin, Isayama Hajime does.

* * *

**Bagian pertama Trilogi Bunga**

**.**

"**TERATAI"**

* * *

_Dilarang keras meremehkan teratai, ia mungkin tidak menarik sejauh mata manusia bisa menilai. Tetapi danau mengagumi mereka, satu-satunya ciptaan Tuhan yang tidak pernah terbawa arusnya yang tenang namun mematikan. Akar teratai menancap kokoh di dasar berlumpur, ia setia mencintai danau, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan danau sendiri dengan hanya berwarna hijau lumut atau abu-abu. Ia ingin danau berwarna putih, kuning, merah muda... ia ingin danau berwarna seperti dirinya..._

* * *

Cahayanya temaram, Rivaille harus menajamkan penglihatannya selama dirinya turun meniti undakan batu. Angin malam berhembus, dan kali ini Rivaille menyukainya. Ia tidak terasa dingin menggigit kulit, tidak pula terkesan seolah menyimpan rahasia malam yang menakutkan. Malam kali ini hangat—ah, tidak juga. Malam-malam sebelumnya, malam-malamnya yang lain pun terasa hangat. Salahkan seseorang yang membuatnya selalu mati-matian menahan senyum ketika membayangkan sosoknya, semenjak ia muncul, seenaknya mengganggu benak Rivaille setiap detik, membuatnya menggerutu setiap waktu. Lalu ia akan tertawa kalau Rivaille mengomel, katanya Rivaille tidak cocok mengomel, katanya Rivaille akan terlihat tampan kalau diam—

Yah, apa pun yang ia dan mulut cerewetnya katakan, malam terasa lebih bersahabat semenjak ia melangkah ke kehidupan Rivaille, yang hanya didominasi titan, titan dan titan setiap saat.

Untungnya ia cantik. Untungnya ia tidak berwajah seperti titan.

"Petra," Rivaille menegur seseorang berterusan satin oranye pastel, ia tengah menatap hamparan danau gelap di hadapannya dalam diam. Rivaille mengutuk penerangan yang bisa dibilang seadanya saat itu, hanya bermodalkan pantulan langit malam musim panas di permukaan danau. Bagaimana kalau ia salah mengenali orang?

_"Heichou?"_

Rivaille menyeringai dalam hati. Suara itu... ia tidak mungkin salah. Suara yang halus, suara yang dapat membesarkan hati, suara yang terkadang menjengkelkannya setiap pagi, di saat Rivaille masih ingin tidur, dan ia mendesaknya untuk bangun.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Katanya, mati-matian untuk menahan deham yang entah mengapa terasa bandel dan berontak di tenggorokannya.

Petra menggeleng. "Aku baru saja sampai." Katanya, kemudian mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk menunjukkan sepasang lampion berbentuk silinder yang ia pegang di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. "Lihat apa yang kubawa, seseorang di pasar berbaik hati untuk memberikannya kepadaku, jadi kali ini kita tidak hanya menjadi penonton."

"Hm, kalau begitu kita harus bergegas, sebentar lagi ritualnya akan dimulai." Ujar Rivaille, ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Berikan satu kepadaku."

Petra menyerahkan satu lampion di tangannya kepada Rivaille, kemudian mengerutkan dahi kala kaptennya memindahkan benda itu ke tangan kirinya, dan mengulurkan kembali lengan kanannya. "Kau mau membawa dua-duanya, _Heichou?"_

Rivaille mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. "Bukan lampionnya, tetapi tanganmu."

Kerutan di dahi Petra semakin dalam. "Eh?"

"Berikan tanganmu," jawab Rivaille pelan. "Aku ingin berjalan sambil memegang tanganmu, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita melakukannya tanpa ada titan di sekeliling kita."

Petra terpana sesaat, kemudian terkekeh kecil sebelum mendekat kepada Rivaille dan menyambut uluran tangannya. "Terkadang kau bersikap manis,_ Heichou._ Seperti bukan _Heichou_ saja."

Rivaille mendecih. "Berisik," katanya, sembari menautkan jarinya dengan dengan jari Petra, menggenggamnya erat.

* * *

"Lama sekali, kenapa belum dimulai juga?"

Rivaille melihat Petra merengut di hadapannya, duduk di sisi seberang perahu sambil bertopang dagu dan menatap lampionnya lekat-lekat. Sesekali perahu yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang, dan danau di bawah mereka beriak. Bunyi kecipaknya terdengar misterius, dan warna danaunya yang hitam membuatnya merasa seolah sedang berlayar di langit malam.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, kita tunggu saja."

Petra mengangguk.

Lalu hening menyeruak, sebelum cahaya pertama melayang di sudut langit, dan Rivaille meminta Petra untuk mendongak dengan isyarat yang diberikannya. "Sudah di mulai."

Dan seperti aliran sungai, puluhan, kemudian ratusan cahaya serupa beterbangan di atas kepala mereka, terlihat seperti bintang-bintang yang bergerak dalam satu arus. Petra terkesiap begitu beberapa di antara mereka melayang turun ke sekitar perahu, dan ia bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Mereka bukan bintang, mereka adalah lampion yang diterbangkan para penduduk untuk orang yang mereka kasihi, orang yang telah meninggalkan mereka menuju ke kehidupan selanjutnya. Ritual semacam ini telah menjadi kegiatan tahunan semenjak dinding Maria jatuh dua tahun silam. Lampion-lampion itu melambangkan do'a dan harapan, bagi mereka yang telah pergi, juga bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan.

"Heichou," ia berbisik. "Ayo nyalakan milik kita."

Rivaille mengangguk, kemudian mulai menyulut lampion-lampion mereka dengan api yang berasal dari pemantik pemberian seseorang dari masa lalu. Ia menyerahkan satu yang sudah menyala kepada Petra, sementara ia menyalakan lampionnya sendiri.

"Sudah siap?" Petra meliriknya, lampionnya siap diterbangkan.

"Kita terbangkan sekarang." Rivaille menaggapi, kemudian lampion mereka mengudara. Ia memperhatikan mereka melayang hingga melebur dengan lampion-lampion lain.

Ia melirik Petra, gadis itu kini tengah memejamkan matanya, kedua lengannya terkepal di dada. Rivaille tahu persis, ia tengah berdo'a. "Untuk Maria, Rose dan Shina." Petra berbisik, dan suaranya menyejukkan seperti angin yang lembut. "Terimalah jiwa-jiwa murni para petarung di dunia. Tempatkan mereka di salah satu lembah-Mu yang permai, limpahkan kasih yang tidak pernah habis. Biarkan mereka damai di surga-Mu, biarkan mereka tidak mengalami rasa sakit. Dan ketika waktuku datang, pertemukan kembali aku dengan mereka. Amin."

Rivaille sama sekali tidak berani berkedip saat itu, ia takut melewatkan hal indah yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya. Ia ingin mengabadikan semua waktu saat cahaya-cahaya lampion menerangi wajah kekasihnya, bagaimana bayangan sesekali menari di parasnya yang tidak hanya cantik, namun menawan. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang secantik dan berhati lembut seperti Petra, tidak sekalipun, di dalam kehidupannya. Bahkan di dunia mereka yang keras dan kejam, Petra tidak pernah kehilangan kehalusan budi dan perangainya.

Petra membuka matanya yang seterang madu, kemudian menatap langsung Rivaille, tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku sudah selesai." katanya.

Rivaille mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, berhati-hati agar perahu yang mereka tumpangi tidak terlalu berguncang, kemudian duduk di samping Petra. Ia melepaskan jaketnya, untuk kemudian menyampirkannya di tubuh mereka, menyelimuti dirinya juga wanitanya dari malam yang semakin dingin. Ia merangkul Petra erat, sementara kekasihnya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Mereka menikmati waktu dalam diam.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?" Rivaille berbisik di telinga Petra, membuat gadis itu terjaga. Ia membelai pucuk kepala Petra pelan.

Petra menggeleng kecil. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan jika seandainya salah satu lampion yang sedang terbang itu adalah lampion untukku."

Rivaille terdiam.

"_Heichou?_"

"Jika itu terjadi," sebuah jeda, diikuti hembusan napas pelan sebelum Rivaille melanjutkan lirih, "Maka aku berharap bukan aku yang akan menerbangkannya."

"_Heichou_..." Petra mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Rivaille, kemudian menatap pria itu lekat. "Aku—"

Rivaille membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir.

"Aku," Rivaille berkata, begitu ia melepas pagutan singkatnya. "Aku tahu jika waktu sedang bermain-main dengan kita, Petra, berahasia seperti takdir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, juga tidak bisa menerka. Tetapi aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermain tebak-tebakan yang jawabannya tidaklah pasti. Aku hanya tahu satu hal. Saat ini, kau nyata bagiku. Dan itu cukup."

"_Heichou_..." suara Petra bergetar. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. "Seandainya aku seberani dirimu."

Rivaille menyeka tangis kekasihnya. "Kau pemberani," bisiknya begitu dahi mereka menyatu, "Kau wanita paling berani yang pernah kutemui, Petra. Kau berani melangkah ke kehidupanku sementara orang lain segan. Dan aku berterima kasih karenanya." Rivaille mengecup dahinya lama-lama sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih."

Petra mengangguk haru, sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan dengan warna-warni di permukaan danau. Entah sejak kapan mereka masuk ke wilayah rumpun teratai.

"_Heichou_, jika terlahir kembali suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menjadi teratai."

Rivaille mengerutkan dahi.

Petra tertawa kecil. "Jangan dipikirkan," katanya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Rivaille. "Jangan dipikirkan, _Heichou_."

* * *

_Karena kau tidak ubahnya seperti danau, gelap dan tenang. Seperti halnya danau, kau dalam dan damai, namun penuh rahasia. Aku ingin menjadi teratai yang setidaknya bisa memberimu sedikit warna..._

* * *

Fin


End file.
